The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A universal joint (see FIG. 1) is a component that allows transmission of rotational motion and work through angled axis. Some common uses for universal joints may include steering columns, flap deployment systems, and vehicle door systems.
In many applications, the universal joint may experience bending loads, which may be repetitive and alternating. Indeed, the universal joints may endure, and be exposed to, stress over long periods of time, for example 20 years in the case of commercial aircraft flap deploying systems. In various applications, the angle of offset between an input and output arm may lead to additional and increasing loads. Moreover, for angles of offset greater than 35 degrees, the yokes of the input and output arms may be susceptible to binding or interference. This limitation may lead to a requirement for additional joints to accommodate the needed angular offset. In addition, high torque applications may require a larger universal joint, which may be difficult to accommodate in certain applications having space limitations, such as steering column assemblies.
FIG. 1 is an example of a prior art universal joint that illustrates the added complexity of assembly due to the number of components. Also, the load transmission may be limited due to the pin and yoke sizing.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.